A Flor de um Deserto remake
by Yusukii
Summary: Fora designado a Sakura a missão de ir até Suna para ajudar com os feridos. Tudo parecia ok, até começar a sentir coisas estranhas por um certo alguém. E não só isso, este alguém iria abalar seu mundo perfeito. GaaSaku


Naquela belíssima noite de verão, a lua se escondia entre as incontáveis nuvens que pareciam dominar o céu. As poucas estrelas visíveis mais pareciam com pequenos fragmentos de cristais, que brilhavam com uma invejável beleza. O vento que ali passava produzia um zumbido característico de um filme de terror, mas isso estava longe de intimidar as duas belas moças que caminhavam determinadamente.

Cada passo era dado com muita firmeza e ao mesmo com muita delicadeza. E em suas faces esconder a expressão de sono e cansaço parecia uma missão cada vez mais impossível.

Já não sabiam mais há quanto tempo estavam viajando por aquele deserto, de tão imenso que era. Uma delas, para tentar quebrar aquele silêncio dominante que havia entre as duas, tentou puxar assunto:

- Né, Temari-san, ainda falta muito?

- Acredito que não – a voz da loira veio com um tom de incerteza, mas ouvir aquilo era melhor do que nada, certamente.

Antes de prosseguirmos com a história, gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas:

Sakura agora era uma mulher adulta, gozando seus vinte anos de idade e do cargo de Jounin. Não era só conhecida por suas habilidades medicinais – habilidades estas que haviam até mesmo superado a tão poderosa e valente Tsunade-sama, mas também por sua beleza extremamente cativante. Os seios, antes tão pequenos, curiosamente haviam crescido de maneira impressionante, atraindo vários olhares onde quer que fosse. Porém, em meio a outras tantas mudanças, algo havia permanecido intacto: a vivacidade do verde do seu olhar. Tamanho era o poder dos orbes da Haruno, que até mesmo o revoltado Uchiha havia caído nesse feitiço. Não era atoa que agora eram noivos.

Já Temari era a tão famosa e destemida Furacão da Areia. Esse carinhoso apelido fora criado não por suas habilidades em combates – não que estes fossem ruins, já esclarecendo -, mas sim em virtude de seu gênio explosivo. Onde quer que a loira fosse, conseguia armar um escândalo. Contam alguns, que causou o maior escândalo num mercado qualquer por culpa de um ryou (dinheiro da época) de troco. Dá pra acreditar? Embora tivesse tais... qualidades, sua característica marcante eram as pernas. Pernas estas que atraiam todo e qualquer olhar, e deviam ter o mesmo poder dos olhos de Sakura.

Mas as mudanças não se limitavam somente às duas Kunoichis. Em Konoha, Naruto finalmente havia se tocado de que a tímida e doce Hinata era apaixonada por ele e que esse sentimento era correspondido. Finalmente, ele a pediu em casamento. Já TenTen, por incrível que possa parecer, estava grávida do tão fechado Hyuuga Neji, conhecido por ser um dos gênios do Clã. Ino havia desistido da vida de shinobi e começara a cuidar da floricultura da família, tendo como esposo, nada mais e nada menos, do que Sai.

E falando nisso, no próximo mês seria o casamento de Sasuke com Sakura. Após anos de sofrimentos por parte da Haruno, finalmente ia realizar o sonho de sua vida: casar com o homem pelo qual sempre foi apaixonada e viver feliz para sempre com o mesmo... Ou seria demais pensar em tantas coisas boas assim?

-

A dupla de Kunoichis caminhou por cerca de mais uma hora e meia quando, lá na frente, no horizonte, Sakura avistou algo e apontou, perguntando:

- Temari-san, o que é aquilo?

O 'aquilo' era semelhante a uma casa, só que devido a escuridão da qual se encontravam, não conseguia ver muitos detalhes.

- Ah, aquilo, haha. É onde eu moro com meus irmãos: Gaara e Kankurou. – a loira respondeu, esboçando um enorme sorriso contente com a própria casa.

- Nossa, parece ser bem grande!

Quando finalmente passaram pelas muralhas do vilarejo da areia, a Kunoichi de cabelos rosados teve a leve impressão de que, em todas as vezes em que viajara para aquele lugar, sempre, mas sempre mesmo, ele aparentava não ter mudado em nada. Continuava com casas de arquitetura arredondada e cobertas com areia.

Como estava tarde da noite, era esperado que o vilarejo estivesse praticamente deserto e silencioso. Por isso, passaram pelas ruas tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Enquanto caminhava, Sakura fixou seus olhos numa casa mais a frente. Não por ser parecida com as outras, muito pelo contrário, era completamente diferente. Aparentemente, parecia ter três andares, todos enormes, aliás.

- Are! Aquela dali que é a sua casa, Temari-san?

- Hahaha. É sim, Sakura. E lá que você ficará hospedada enquanto ficar aqui em Suna com a gente.

- É muito... linda – a Haruno silabou, ainda maravilhada.

- Haha. Se você gostou do lado de fora, vai amar como é por dentro – Temari afirmou, pegando no braço de Sakura e a puxando para uma rápida corrida até sua casa.

Quando pararam em frente ao destino, Sakura ficou ainda mais impressionada. Aquela casa de perto era ainda mais bonita do que parecia. Havia um jardim cheio de cactos floridos e com algumas flores de cores mais belas ainda ao lado. Era tudo tão lindo que ficou alguns segundos admirando aquela 'obra-de-arte'.

Embora estivesse distraída com a perfeição do jardim, algo fez com que voltasse a realidade junto com um arrepio que lhe percorreu o corpo todo em questão de segundos. Levemente tremula, olhou para os lados, curiosa para saber o que é que estava acontecendo. Para sua surpresa conseguiu observar uma silhueta na janela do segundo andar da residência dos Sabakus que parecia fuzilá-la com o olhar.

- Sakura...? Tem alguém aí? – Temari perguntou enquanto passava uma das mãos frente ao rosto da outra.

- Ah! Desculpe-me, Temari-san... eu estava distraída com o jardim, haha – Sakura respondeu um pouco nervosa.

- Haha, sem problemas. Vamos entrando, não vejo a hora de dormir.

- Claro, vamos sim!

Assim, ambas adentraram na casa dos Sabakus. Por todos estarem dormindo, a apresentação da casa deveria ficar para o próximo dia. Em hipótese alguma Temari queria acordar seu irmão mais novo. Sabe-se lá o que ele poderia fazer e que efeito isso teria sobre Sakura.

- Vem, meu quarto é por aqui.

Sakura estava contente de estar ali, de estar vendo como Temari era uma excelente e prestativa anfitriã, mas aquela silhueta que avistara na janela estava mexendo consigo. Não tinha idéia alguma do que pudesse ser... E estava, deveria admitir, com um pouco de medo.

Talvez, o que estava para vir nos próximos dias seria muito mais do que uma simples missão.

~**Fim do Cap I**~

_Oee! Não é que eu consegui reescrever e ainda postar a fic aqui xD_  
_Durante a reescrita, eu realmente gostei de como ficou e também acho que ficou melhorzinho que a antiga, né? .-._  
_Bem, espero que vocês gostem, que é o mais importante, aliás. E que deixem uma review comentando se ficou boa ou não. Críticas, sugestões são sempre bem-vindas e farei o possível para deixar a fic melhor para vocês ^^_

_Bye o/ _

_OBS: Se tiver algum erro de ortografia, desculpem-me, sou muito desatento _ _


End file.
